Protegiendo el corazón
by Hadelqui
Summary: Peeta la había estado buscando durante mucho tiempo, desde que su padre la había vendido. Katniss había sido llevada a la fuerza lejos de él, y por fin la había encontrado, con más sorpresas de las que esperaba. Ahora deberán enfrentarse a los miedos de Katniss y al pasado juntos, pues su tesoro más preciado está en juego.
1. Introducción

**Introducción**

Peeta la había estado buscando durante mucho tiempo, desde que su padre le había dado la noticia, Katniss había sido llevada a la fuerza lejos de su lado, la habían alejado de él y la habían vendido como si se tratara de un objeto.

El padre de Katniss nunca la había querido, nunca había estado de acuerdo en tener hijos, fue su esposa la que se había empeñado y la que al morir lo dejó solo con su hija de ocho años. Durante algún tiempo aguantó la situación como pudo, pero al llegar la época de instituto la situación cambió. Katniss era víctima de malos tratos y nadie se dio cuenta de ello hasta que llegó a Brownville, en el condado de Jefferson, la familia Mellark.

Peeta era compañero de clase de Katniss y siempre veía las marcas que su padre le dejaba tras aquellas palizas, Peeta le comentó a su padre la situación y este se apresuró a tomar cartas en el asunto, pero lo único que consiguieron fue que frenara durante un tiempo.

Durante los siguientes años, Katniss y Peeta se unieron mucho, empezaron una relación que duró incluso los años de facultad, pero el último año, sin razón aparente, el padre de Katniss se la llevó lejos, la entregó a alguien, se deshizo de ella y se desentendió de todo.

Desde entonces Peeta no había cesado en su búsqueda, habían pasado dos años desde aquello y sus ánimos cada vez eran más escasos, pero no se rendía, tenía que encontrarla, tenía que traerla de nuevo a su lado.

Su padre había contratado al mejor detective privado que había en todo Estados Unidos, llevaba semanas tras una pista que lo había llevado a Inglaterra y Peeta esperaba impaciente noticias suyas.

Todo el pueblo estaba al tanto de lo que había ocurrido con Katniss, todos sabían lo que había hecho el señor Snow-Everdeen y no dudaron en hacerle saber su opinión, tiraron cosas contra sus ventanas, le lanzaron comida y basura cuando iba por la calle, le escupían cuando entraba en algún bar, pero el hombre no cambiaba su sonrisa petulante, él había conseguido lo que quería, librarse de su hija.

A finales de año, casi un mes después de que el detective se hubiera ido a Londres, Peeta recibió una llamada, la llamada más importante de su vida.

-Señor Mellark, la he encontrado- Le dijo el detective por el teléfono- Debería venir a Londres, esto es algo muy gordo.

-Cogeré el primer vuelo que haya ha Londres, le aviso cuando sepa a qué hora llego.

Peeta informó a su padre de las noticias, entre los dos prepararon el viaje a gran velocidad, Peeta se ocupó del vuelo mientras su padre le preparaba una maleta y dinero para que se llevara. En menos de dos horas Peeta ya estaba en el aire, camino a reencontrarse con su amada Katniss.

El avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Londres de madrugada, el detective lo estaba esperando allí, con un montón de papeles en su mano. Los dos fueron hasta un hostal al que lo condujo el detective y se metieron en un pequeño salón.

-Señor Mellark, he encontrado a la señorita Everdeen, tal y como le dije por teléfono, he conseguido sacarla de donde la tenían pero no ha sido fácil y he tenido algún inconveniente. Además hay algo que no esperábamos ninguno de los dos.

-Explíquese- Exigió Peeta muy serio.

-Verá, el señor Snow-Everdeen vendió a su hija a un hombre que utiliza a las mujeres para experimentar técnicas masoquistas- La cara de Peeta perdió el color que tenía- Por lo que he pedido averiguar, el hombre se ensañó con ella los dos primeros meses, pero después la encerró en el sótano y solo bajaba para darle de comer y apalizarla- Peeta apretó sus puños furioso- Ayer, cuando fui a por ella tras conseguir que detuvieran al hombre en cuestión, me llevé una sorpresa enorme, ella no estaba sola en aquel sótano.

-¿Había más mujeres allí?

-No señor, había un pequeño niño de año y medio aproximadamente- Respondió el detective- Sabemos que es hijo de ella y que el padre no es el hombre que la tenía encerrada, por lo que he podido averiguar, ella ya estaba embarazada cuando llegó aquí.

-¿Estaba embarazada?- Peeta tenía los ojos llorosos- ¿Ese niño es mi hijo?- El detective asintió mientras las lágrimas se desbordaban sin control por las mejillas de Peeta.

-La señorita Everdeen y el pequeño están en el hospital, los he llevado al mejor que hay en la ciudad, un agente está con ellos, solo falta que vaya usted a por ellos y se haga cargo.

-Vamos a verlos- Se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió- Necesito verla de inmediato.

El detective asintió con una sonrisa, los dos salieron hacia el hospital a gran velocidad, Peeta ansiaba encontrarse con Katniss después de dos años de separación. Mientras el detective lo llevaba hasta la habitación en la que ella estaba, Peeta solo podía imaginar su vida junto a ella, sabía que no sería fácil, ella había sufrido mucho, pero lo intentaría, haría lo que fuera porque ella fuera feliz y volviera a sonreír.

El agente se apartó de la puerta para dejarle pasar, Peeta se quedó sin respiración al ver a Katniss en la cama, mirándolo con los ojos vidriosos, con una luz muy intensa brillando en ellos, sonriendo de alegría al verlo allí.

-Katniss...- Se acercó a la cama lentamente- Mi Katniss...- Le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza- Pensé que te había perdido...- No pudo evitarlo, la abrazó con fuerza y lloró con ella- No he dejado de buscarte, no ha habido un solo día que no haya pensado en ti.

-Lo sé- Respondió ella con un hilo de voz- Yo tampoco he dejado de pensar en ti.

-Mi vida- Besó sus labios con amor y cariño- Ahora ha terminado todo, volveremos a casa y cuidaré de ti para siempre, no dejaré que nada ni nadie te vuelva a alejar de mí.

-No sabes el tiempo que he deseado escuchar eso de tus labios- Katniss giró su rostro hacia la pequeña camita que había junto a la ventana- Pero ahora no estoy solo yo- Peeta decidió que lo mejor era dejar que ella lo explicara, que ella le diera la noticia- ¿Sabes por qué mi padre me entregó a ese hombre?- Peeta negó sin dejar de mirarla- Por él- Señaló la camita- El último día que nos vimos me desmayé ante él después de que me pegara, ya no recuerdo ni porque, llamó a un médico amigo suyo y le dijo que estaba embarazada...- Katniss desvió su mirada hacia los ojos de Peeta- No pude avisarte, me encerró en el desván hasta que vino ese monstruo a por mí y me llevó lejos de ti.

-¿Estabas embarazada?- Peeta sonrió, aunque ya lo sabía, escucharlo de sus labios era como música celestial para él- ¿Tenemos un hijo?

-Sí, Peeta, tenemos un hijo- Katniss lloró al ver el rostro de felicidad de Peeta- Cinna es tu hijo.

-¿Puedo cogerlo?

-Por supuesto- Le sonrió Katniss.

Peeta fue hasta la camita, miró al niño dormidito, parecía un pequeño angelito, estaba muy delgado debido a la desnutrición a la que se habían visto expuestos los dos, pero a pesar de ello parecía sano, con cuidado de no quitarle el gotero, lo acercó hasta la cama de Katniss.

-Te prometo que no dejaré que nunca le suceda nada malo, a ninguno de los dos, antes me muero que volver a perder a mi familia.

-Te quiero Peeta- Katniss le acarició la mano que tenía más cerca.

-Te quiero Kat.

**Hola a todos, espero que os haya gustado la introducción. Espero que os guste lo que tengo en mente y que me dejéis vuestras opiniones sobre lo que va sucediendo, acepto sugerencias para continuar la historia, tengo hechos dos capítulos más, pero siempre se pueden cambiar cosas y continuar con ideas nuevas.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	2. 1º Vuelta a casa

**1º ****Vuelta ****a ****casa**

Peeta no se separó de la cama de Katniss en ningún momento, Cinna permanecía en su camita dormido, no se movía lo más mínimo, si no estuviera escuchando el sonido del aparato marcando sus constantes, Peeta hubiera pensado que el pequeño estaba muerto.

Con el móvil había llamado a su padre y le había explicado todo, tenían pruebas suficientes para atrapar al padre de Katniss y meterlo entre rejas de por vida, el detective iría con ellos a Brownville para asegurarse de que así fuera.

Katniss fue dada de alta al día siguiente, pero el niño tenía una desnutrición considerable por lo que quisieron tenerlo bajo observación un poco más. Cinna, desde su cama, miraba a su madre con ojitos asustados, ella no hacía más que darle besos y tranquilizarlo, Peeta miraba al pequeño con nerviosismo, sin saber muy bien cómo tratarlo.

Pero cuando el niño fue dado de alta, Peta lo cogió en brazos y Cinna no se resistió ni se asustó, más bien todo lo contrario, apoyó su cabecita en el hombro de Peeta y se dejó llevar. Tomaron el primer vuelo hacia Brownville, el detective los acompañó con todos los documentos que había reunido desde que la familia Cullen lo había contratado.

Al bajar cogieron un taxi hasta llegar junto a la casa de la familia Mellark, Peeta bajó el primero y tomó a Cinna en brazos, después cogió el brazo de Katniss y la ayudó a salir, Katniss se apoyó en él y se dejó llevar. El detective cogió las pocas maletas que tenían y las llevó para quitarle trabajo a Peeta.

Uno de los vecinos estaba cerca de la casa y vio a Katniss, al verla se le dibujó una sonrisa y empezó a gritarlo a los cuatro vientos para que los demás salieran a verla también, pero Peeta no esperó, caminó con decisión hacia la casa, no quería que una multitud eufórica los asustara a ella y a Cinna.

La gente empezó a aglomerarse a los lados de ellos dando la bienvenida a Katniss, pero Peeta consiguió llevarlos hasta la entrada antes de que el número fuera tan amplio como para no dejarlos avanzar.

Entraron rápidamente en la casa sin responder a las innumerables preguntas de los vecinos del pueblo que se morían por saber qué era lo que le había ocurrido a Katniss, quien era el hombre que los acompañaba y quien era aquel niño que Peeta llevaba en brazos.

Nada más traspasar la puerta, unos brazos cálidos y protectores abrazaron a Katniss, la madre de Peeta la abrazó con fuerza, ambas se pusieron a llorar al reencontrarse después de dos años, el padre de Peeta sonreía mirándolas, esperando que su mujer la soltara para poder abrazarla él.

-Nos alegramos tanto de que hayas vuelto y de que estés bien.

-Gracias por no rendirse nunca- Respondió Katniss- Ustedes son mi única familia.

-Katniss, esta siempre será tu casa- El padre de Peeta consiguió abrazarla por fin, haciendo que su mujer la soltara- Nosotros te queremos como si fueras nuestra propia hija.

-Lo sé Haymitch- Sonrió ella llorando de felicidad.

-Papá, mamá, os presento a Cinna.

El matrimonio se giró hacia Peeta que tenía al niño agarrado a su cuello, mirando con curiosidad a aquellas personas que abrazaban a su madre. La madre de Peeta se acercó a ellos y sonrió al niño.

-Hola pequeño, soy tu abuela Effie- El niño la miró detenidamente- ¿Me dejas que te coja?- El niño asintió no muy convencido. Effie lo cogió de inmediato, lo abrazó con tanto cariño que el pequeño no pudo hacer otra cosa que responder al abrazo y sonreír- ¿Sabe hablar?

-Sí, pero casi nunca dice nada, allí le pegaban cada vez que decía algo- Katniss bajó la mirada.

-Poco a poco perderá el miedo- Haymitch abrazó a Katnsis sonriente- El abuelo Haymitch se encargará de que así sea.

-Perdonen- Interrumpió el detective- Siento molestar, pero creo que tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas.

-Es cierto, pase a mi despacho, los tres hablaremos sobre lo que haga falta.

Haymitch acompañó al detective al interior del despacho, Effie subió a Cinna en brazos hacia la que iba a ser su habitación. Katniss se quedó al pie de la escalera mirando a Peeta.

-No te preocupes, en cuanto hayamos hablado con el detective subiré y hablaremos, ¿de acuerdo? No tenemos prisa.

-De acuerdo- Respondió Katniss dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa- Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti, ahora sube con Cinna.

Katniss subió por las escaleras y se reunió con Effie mientras Peeta entraba en el despacho con su padre y el detective. Los dos lo esperaban sentados junto al enorme escritorio que había dentro.

-Bien, usted dirá- Señaló Peeta cuando se sentó junto a ellos.

-Verán, las pruebas que tengo son más que suficientes para poder meter a ese hombre en la cárcel con cadena perpetua, e incluso, puede que lo condenen a muerte, pero aun así, en el juicio necesitaré que la señorita Everdeen testifique contra su padre.

-¿Es indispensable? No creo que Katniss esté preparada para algo así- Peeta sabía lo frágil que era Katniss en esos momentos.

-Me temo que será necesario, es un caso muy serio de tráfico humano, el juez y el jurado exigirán su testimonio como parte afectada.

-No sé si será capaz de soportarlo, no teniéndolo tan reciente- Suspiró sintiéndose mal.

-Me temo que tendrá que aprender a sobrellevarlo pronto, Peeta- Señaló su padre mirando por la ventana- Los medios de comunicación están empezando a agolparse en la entrada de la casa, no pararán hasta que hablen con ella y sepan que ha sucedido.

-Tendré que hablar con ella, lo último que quiero es que sufra más de lo que ya lo ha hecho.

-Nadie quiere que ella sufra más- Le aseguró el detective- De hecho, ya he mandado agentes a detener al señor Snow-Everdeen para que no haya opción a que él escape o se encuentre con ella en ningún lugar hasta que sea inevitable.

-Se lo agradezco.

-Ahora iré a la comisaría para entregar todo mi informe al jefe de policía, no se preocupen, ese monstruo no volverá a hacer daño a nadie- El detective se levantó y salió de la casa, ignorando a los medios de comunicación, dirigiéndose directamente a la comisaría.

Peeta se quedó cabizbajo en su silla, no quería que Katniss tuviera que enfrentarse a su padre y mucho menos que tuviera que pasar por un interrogatorio por parte de los abogados delante de todo el jurado y la gente que asistiera al juicio.

-Intentaremos que sea lo menos doloroso para ella, Peeta.

-Lo se papá, pero aun así- Suspiró derrotado- Ella ya ha sufrido bastante.

-Para que el pueblo y los medios la dejaran tranquila, lo mejor sería conceder una entrevista a algún periodista, de esa forma la presión mediática bajaría.

-Lo hablaré con ella, pero no aseguro nada.

Peeta subió al piso superior para hablar con Katniss, Effie estaba en el cuarto que habían preparado para Cinna leyéndole algunos de los cuentos que había dentro mientras Katniss miraba desde el marco de la puerta. Peeta la cogió del brazo y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera.

Katniss entró con Peeta en una habitación acogedora, la pared estaba pintada de un color melocotón suave, con todas las cortinas y sábanas blancas, y en el interior de la habitación había un baño amplio para ella sola.

-Esta es tu habitación, espero que te guste- Sonrió Peeta- Está frente a la de Cinna y la mía es la de al lado, así podrás estar pendiente de él y si necesitas algo llamarme sin problema.

-Gracias, es preciosa- Respondió Katniss maravillada por la habitación- No era necesario nada de esto, ya habéis hecho mucho por mí y por Cinna.

-Katniss, tú y Cinna sois mi razón de vivir, tú eres la mujer de mi vida y Cinna es mi hijo, nunca dejaré de cuidaros a los dos.

-Cuanto te he echado de menos- Katniss lo abrazó mientras lloraba- Aun no me creo que esté aquí contigo.

-Y no tendrás que irte nunca de aquí, este es tu hogar- Peeta la llevó hasta el borde de la cama y la hizo sentarse en ella- Tenemos que hablar.

-Sí, hay muchas cosas que contar.

-¿Estás lista para contarme todo lo que ocurrió?- Peeta le tomó las manos y las besó con ternura.

-No creo que nunca llegue a estar preparada pero debo hacerlo- Suspiró y tomó aire- Yo no sabía que estaba embarazada hasta el día que me desmayé- Volvió a explicarle, Peeta asintió- Pero lo intuía, tenía unos días de retraso y eso nunca me había ocurrido, además de que había cosas que estaban empezando a sentarme mal.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que lo sospechabas?

-No quería alarmarte si resultaba ser una falsa alarma- Katniss apretó la mano de Peeta- Siempre he sabido lo mucho que me quieres pero un hijo podría haber cambiado mucho las cosas, tenía miedo y no quería decírselo a nadie hasta estar segura.

-No te preocupes, eso ahora no importa, entiendo tus miedos- Peeta acarició su mejilla, no debía reprenderla por nada, ya había sido castigada por cosas que no merecía- Continúa.

-Cuando me desvanecí, mi padre llamó a un médico amigo suyo, asustado de que hubiera sido por un golpe suyo y pudieran acusarlo, pero el médico le descubrió mi embarazo y eso fue demasiado para él, de inmediato se puso en contacto con aquel hombre, no sé cómo lo conocía, y esa misma noche me arrastraron fuera del país.

-Mi pobre niña- Katniss la abrazó con ternura- Lo lamento tanto.

-Ese hombre me golpeó y maltrató durante dos meses, utilizó técnicas sexuales muy dolorosas siempre diciéndome que eso era un castigo por ser tan mala hija. Pero cuando mi embarazo empezó a notarse, con miedo de pasarse y acabar conmigo en alguna de sus prácticas sexuales, decidió encerrarme en el sótano- Katniss empezaba a llorar por recordarlo- Estuve allí encerrada desde entonces, tuve a Cinna yo sola allí, tuve miedo de que él muriera por la poca higiene que había, pero sobrevivió y hemos sobrevivido los dos a duras penas desde entonces...

-Ssshhh... Ya ha pasado todo mi vida- Peeta acariciaba su espalda intentando calmarla, Katniss lloraba de sufrimiento- Ese hombre está encerrado y tu padre muy pronto lo estará.

-Gracias por quedarte conmigo, por no rendirte nunca, por aceptar a Cinna.

-Mi niña, nunca podría haberme rendido, te quiero demasiado- Besó sus labios con ternura, fue un beso suave y simple, pero lleno de amor- Ahora los dos estáis a salvo.

-¿Qué va a ocurrir ahora Peeta?

-El detective cree que tendrás que testificar contra tu padre- Peeta la miró a los ojos fijamente- Y mi padre piensa que deberías dar una entrevista a algún periodista para que los medios no te agobien tanto a preguntas.

-Haré lo que sea necesario- Respondió con valentía- Testificaré contra mi padre y haré las entrevistas que se necesiten, quiero que esto acabe cuanto antes y que Cinna pueda vivir una vida normal.

-Eres muy valiente Katniss.


	3. 2º Detención y entrevista

**2º ****Detención ****y ****entrevista**

El detective fue directo a comisaría, allí le informaron de que aún no habían enviado el coche patrulla para recoger al señor Everdeen, el detective, furioso por esa incompetencia por parte de la policía de Brownville encabezó el arresto contra aquel hombre y dirigió algunos coches patrulla hacia esa casa, acompañó a los agentes.

Llegó a la casa que estaba a oscuras salvo por la luz de la televisión en el salón, los agentes rodearon la casa de inmediato y esperaron órdenes, el detective se acercó tranquilamente a la puerta y llamó.

El señor Everdeen tardó unos minutos en abrir la puerta, pero finalmente lo hizo, abrió con un aspecto muy desaliñado, tenía cara de no haberse afeitado en semanas, de haber dormido mal y olía como si hiciera meses que no se duchaba.

-¿El señor Everdeen?

-Soy yo- Respondió con desgana- ¿Qué quiere?

-Soy el detective Plutarc Thorn, y queda usted detenido por vender a su propia hija hace dos años- Lo giró con brusquedad y le colocó las esposas en las muñecas con rabia.

-¿Qué dice? Yo no he hecho nada, Katniss desapareció sin más.

-Sabemos la verdad señor Everdeen- Empezó a arrastrar al hombre hacia el coche.

-No tienen pruebas que lo demuestren, yo no he hecho nada.

-Hemos encontrado a su hija, señor Everdeen, el hombre al que se la vendió ha sido encerrado y ha confesado- Sonrió el detective metiéndolo en el coche- Lo tenemos señor Everdeen.

El padre de Katniss miró al detective sin poder creerse lo que decía, hacía ya años que Katniss había desaparecido de allí, era imposible que después de ese tiempo alguien encontrara alguna pista, estaba seguro de que esa era una artimaña para hacerle confesar, así que empezó a reírse.

-Se cree muy inteligente, pero en realidad no tiene nada contra mí.

-Usted ría lo que quiera- Señaló el detective sentándose en el asiento del copiloto- Veremos quien ríe el último.

El coche patrulla condujo hasta la comisaría y el señor Everdeen fue encerrado en el calabozo temporalmente. Plutarc, furioso por la poca colaboración del jefe de policía hizo unas llamadas a la central, eso no podía seguir así.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Katniss se sentó en la mesa del salón con Peeta y Haymitch a su lado, frente a ellos se sentó una periodista, la más famosa de la BBC que había ido a cubrir el caso. Katniss había decidido dar una entrevista y ella había sido la elegida para realizarla. Una vez estuvo preparado el cámara y el micrófono, comenzó la entrevista.

-Buenas tardes, hoy me encuentro en la casa de la familia Mellark, como llevamos informando desde hace tiempo, la familia Mellark nunca ha dejado de buscar a la señorita Everdeen. Ella fue vendida a un hombre hace dos años por su padre, dicho hombre fue arrestado hace días en Inglaterra, y ahora Katniss Everdeen se encuentra en esta casa, intentando superar esos años de cautiverio- Se giró hacia ellos- Buenas tardes señores Mellark, señorita Everdeen.

-Buenas tardes- Respondieron los tres.

-Señorita Everdeen, ¿fue realmente su padre quien la entregó a aquel hombre como moneda de cambio?

-Así es- Respondió ella con mucha serenidad- Mi padre siempre ha sido así de considerado conmigo.

-¿Sabe el motivo por el que decidió hacer eso? Quiero decir, ¿no es extraño que esperara a que usted estuviera a punto de acabar la universidad?

-Mi padre decidió deshacerse de mi cuando supo que estaba esperando un hijo- Katniss tomó la mano de Peeta- Estaba embarazada de Peeta y mi padre no estaba dispuesto a tolerarlo.

-Según nos han llegado informes, en los dos años que estuvo en Inglaterra, el hombre que la mantenía cautiva la tuvo encerrada en un sótano, ¿cuánto tiempo pasó allí dentro?

-Prácticamente dos años- Bajó la mirada intentando buscar valor para hablar- Tuve a mi hijo en aquel sucio sótano.

-¿Nadie supo nunca que usted se encontraba allí?

-Algunas chicas estuvieron en la casa y sabían de nosotros, a veces me bajaban algo de comer cuando aquel monstruo no se daba cuenta, pero no podían hacer mucho más, también eran cautivas- Katniss estaba dispuesta a contarlo todo.

-Señor Mellark, ¿alguna vez perdió la esperanza? ¿Creyó en algún momento que no volvería a verla?

-Nunca perdí la esperanza de encontrarla, sabía que ella seguía con vida y eso me hacía más fuerte para seguir buscando, aunque todos los demás pensaran que no había nada que hacer- Dijo Peeta con orgullo- Nunca hubiera dejado de buscarla.

-¿Usted sabía que la señorita Everdeen estaba embarazada cuando desapareció?

-No tenía ni idea, pero no me importa, el niño es mi hijo y lo quiero- Peeta miró a Katniss- Katniss y Cinna son toda mi vida.

-¿Ahora que están de nuevo juntos van a continuar con su relación?

-Vamos a tomarnos las cosas con calma, lo primero es que Katniss y Cinna estén bien, según evolucionen las cosas veremos que sucede- Sonrió Peeta.

-Todos queremos lo mejor para ellos, sea de la forma que sea- Añadió Haymitch- Katniss es como mi propia hija y lo único que queremos toda la familia es que sea feliz.

-Muchas gracias por abrirnos su casa para contarnos esta terrible historia, todos hemos sufrido desde el mismo momento en el que nos enteramos de lo ocurrido, hace dos años que yo personalmente sigo esta historia y debo decirles que me siento tremendamente feliz porque por fin haya acabado su pesadilla- Peeta, Katniss y Haymitch asintieron, y la periodista se giró de nuevo a la cámara- Como han podido escuchar, este tipo de situaciones ocurren de verdad, pero si no perdemos la esperanza todo es posible. Peeta Mellark y Katniss Everdeen se han reencontrado después de dos años dispuestos a seguir adelante, y desde aquí, yo los animo a que si saben de alguien que esté en la misma situación o alguna parecida a la que ha pasado esta familia, no se lo calle, denúncielo, puede salvarle la vida a alguien. Les ha informado Annie Cresta para la BBC Noticias.

El cámara hizo un signo dando a entender que se había cerrado la conexión y que ya había acabado todo. Annie se giró hacia Peeta y Katniss y les tendió la mano.

-Gracias por concederme su tiempo, de verdad me alegro de que todo se haya arreglado para ustedes.

-Bueno, aún quedan cosas- Señaló Haymitch- Todavía queda el juicio contra el padre de Katniss, pero es un alivio saber que estamos más cerca de que acabe todo.

-Yo llevo tras su historia los dos años que ha durado y les aseguro que he sentido cada situación que han vivido, espero que todo acabe pronto.

Por la puerta del salón entró Effie con Cinna en brazos, el niño buscaba a su madre, se ponía nervioso si estaba mucho tiempo sin verla. Katniss lo cogió y lo meció lentamente, calmando al niño.

-Ya está tesoro, mamá no se va a ninguna parte.

-¿Ese es su hijo?- Katniss asintió sonriente- Es muy guapo.

-Se parece a su madre- Señaló Peeta.

-Me encantan los niños, son lo más valioso que hay en el mundo.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Concordó con ella Katniss- No sé qué habría sido de mi sin él- Besó su coronilla- ¿Tiene usted alguno?

-Sí, tengo una niña de nueve meses, se llama Prim. Algún día podría presentársela a Cinna, puede que se lleven bien.

-Eso estaría bien, no se ha relacionado nunca con ningún niño- Dijo tristemente Katniss.

-Dentro de unas semanas tengo vacaciones, Prim y yo les haremos una visita.

Annie y Katniss habían congeniado muy bien, Annie sabía sensibilizarse con los demás y Katniss necesitaba cariño de todos los que la rodeaban. El cámara terminó de recoger y Annie tuvo que marcharse, prometiendo volver en breve. Katniss sonrió, parecía que había encontrado una amiga.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Desde su celda, Cornelius Snow Everdeen se quedó pálido como la cal, su hija había salido como noticia especial junto a Peeta Mellark contando todo lo que había ocurrido, lo había delatado ante los medios de comunicación, entonces comprendió que estaba realmente perdido.

-¡Agente Thorn!- Gritó desde su celda, Plutarc apareció enseguida- ¡Quiero hablar con mi hija! ¡Quiero llegar a un pacto con ella!

-Ja, ja, ja, ja- Rio el detective- Su hija no va a pactar con usted, de hecho, va a testificar en su contra, y la familia Mellark me ha dado instrucciones precisas de no permitirle hablar con ella hasta el día del juicio.

Snow se tiró al suelo de rodillas destrozado, estaba perdido, si Katniss testificaba contra él no habría nada que hacer, lo condenarían seguro.

**Perdón por el retraso, pero he tenido una semana un poco complicada, tenía que haber subido estos dos capítulos hace días y se me ha pasado. Espero tener el próximo en una o dos semanas.**

**¿Qué os han parecido los dos capítulos? Espero que os hayan gustado. Acepto ideas para seguir, tengo una idea general de la historia, pero cualquier aportación siempre es buena.**

**Nos leemos.**


	4. 3º La proposición

**3º La proposición**

Durante los siguientes meses, Peeta se dedicó a hacer que Katniss y Cinna se sintieran cómodos, seguros y amados. Cinna pronto empezó a despegarse de su madre, no necesitando tanto estar en sus brazos, correteando por el jardín y jugando solo en su habitación. Se había hecho amigo de Prim, la hija de la reportera Annie Cresta.

Annie se había mudado a Brownville con su pequeña, la cadena local le había ofrecido un puesto fijo como presentadora del telediario de la tarde, cobraba menos que en su trabajo de reportera, pero tenía más tiempo para estar con su hija. De esa forma, Katniss y Annie se habían hecho muy amigas, ayudando así a que la amistad entre Cinna y Prim fuera mayor.

A pesar de la amistad de Annie y de todos los esfuerzos que hacían Peeta y sus padres, Katniss no terminaba de adaptarse a la situación, siempre parecía temerosa, apenas hablaba, solo se tranquilizaba cuando tenía a Cinna en sus brazos o Peeta la abrazaba.

-Katniss, ¿podemos hablar?- Le pidió Peeta una tarde calurosa de verano después de darle muchas vueltas a la situación.

-Claro.

Katniss lo siguió al piso superior, hasta la habitación de ella, cerró la puerta tras haber entrado los dos y ambos se sentaron en la cama. Katniss estaba preocupada, después de todo, Peeta solo se ponía así de serio con temas relacionados con Cinna y con ella misma.

-¿Hay algo en mi forma de comportarme que te incomode?

-¿Qué?- La pregunta la pilló por sorpresa- ¡Claro que no! ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-Desde que volviste he hecho todo lo posible por hacerte feliz, este último año lo he dedicado por completo a tu felicidad y a la de Cinna, y sin embargo, no veo que seas feliz.

-Peeta- Suspiró, bajando la mirada- Es complicado.

-Pues explícamelo.

-Yo… Lo teníamos todo, Peeta, éramos felices hace tres años, antes de que mi padre nos separara- Empezó a llorar con amargura- Durante esos dos años que permanecí prisionera de aquel hombre, pensé en más de una ocasión que iba a morir, el miedo que tuve allí fue indescriptible- Tomó la mano de Peeta y la besó- Cuando nos salvaste hace un año creí que el miedo y las pesadillas se irían, pero no ha sido así- Levantó la mirada hacia sus ojos azules- No puedo evitar tener miedo, Peeta.

-Pero, ¿a qué tienes miedo?

-A perderlo todo de nuevo- Se derrumbó, lanzándose a sus brazos- No podría soportar perderte otra vez, ni a Cinna, ni a tu familia, a Annie, a Prim… Hay tantas cosas que perder…

-Katniss- Le tomó el rostro entre sus manos, limpiándole las lágrimas con los pulgares- Nadie va a haceros daño, nunca, jamás lo permitiré.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Hay tanta gente malvada, amigos de mi padre que podrían llevarse a algún ser querido, colegas de aquel hombre de Londres… Quiero sentirme segura, quiero poder dormir tranquila, sin pensar en que alguien vendrá y nos alejará a Cinna y a mí de tu lado. Quiero saber que pase lo que pase siempre estarás conmigo- Se abrazó de nuevo a él con fuerza- No quiero tener miedo Peeta, pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

Peeta se quedó pensativo, mirándola fijamente, ella se puso nerviosa solo de verle tan serio, se sentía terriblemente mal por ser así, por no poder compensar los esfuerzos que hacía Peeta por verla feliz, y no es que no fuera feliz, pero no se le iba la sensación de que en cualquier momento alguien iría y se la llevaría.

-¿Qué puedo ofrecerte para que vuelvas a sonreír como lo hacías antes? ¿Qué necesitas para ser feliz?

-Sentirme segura, saber que nadie podrá llevarme sin mi consentimiento, saber que nunca tendré que irme de tu lado, saber que a Cinna nunca le faltará nada- Katniss bajó la mirada- Tú me lo has dado todo, has aceptado a Cinna y me quieres a pesar de todo, no voy a pedirte nada más, jamás podré pagarte todo lo que has hecho.

-Aún hay algo que no he hecho- La miró fijamente, levantando su rostro para mirarla a los ojos- Puede que no sea suficiente, y puede que no sea lo que necesitas, pero es lo máximo que puedo hacer para asegurar tu protección y la de nuestro hijo- Peeta se levantó, se puso ante ella, hincó la rodilla y tomó su mano- Katniss Everdeen, desde que nos conocimos en el instituto he estado prendado de ti, jamás he dejado de quererte, y que seas feliz es todo lo que quiero en esta vida, por eso solo puedo hacerte esta pregunta- Tomó aire y la miró fijamente- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Katniss abrió la boca con asombro, casarse con Peeta había sido el sueño de su vida, siempre se había imaginado casada con él, pero tras su estadía en Londres no pensaba que eso fuera posible.

-Peeta, ¿estás seguro de lo que me estás pidiendo?

-Claro que estoy seguro, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?

-Porque yo he estado con otro hombre, fuera de manera voluntaria o no, no te merezco, no merezco el cariño y el amor que me das- Empezó a llorar- Cuando nos encontraste pensé que todo podría volver a ser como antes, pero no es así, yo jamás podré ser igual, y no quiero hacerte daño, te quiero demasiado para hacerte daño.

-Katniss, escúchame bien- Se puso en pie y la abrazó con fuerza- Tú siempre serás perfecta para mí, da igual que cosas pasen, que cosas cambien, yo siempre te querré, ¿me has entendido?- Ella asintió, sin poder parar de llorar- Te quiero, más que a mi propia vida, quiero a Cinna, quiero hacerte feliz, y desde luego, yo sería el hombre más feliz del mundo si accedieras a ser mi esposa, pero si tú has dejado de sentir por mí lo mismo solo dilo, nada cambiará el amor que te tengo y todo lo que quiero darte.

-Mis sentimientos no han cambiado, claro que no, sigo amándote con la misma intensidad- Le acarició la mejilla- Y si de verdad estás dispuesto a aceptarme, a pesar de todo, claro que acepto.

-¿Aceptas?

-Acepto- Le sonrió entre lágrimas.

-¡Katniss!- La tomó en volandas y dio vueltas con ella, emocionado y totalmente feliz- Te juro que haré cuanto esté en mi mano porque seas feliz, y te prometo que te protegeré de todas las formas posibles.

-Gracias Peeta, por no rendirte nunca conmigo- Y ambos unieron sus labios.

**Bueno, viene con algo de retraso y no es muy largo que digamos, pero aquí lo tengo. Pido disculpas, la verdad es que con respecto a esta historia estoy un poco verde, se me han ido las ideas y no se por donde continuar, no voy a dejarla, pero no se cuando actualizaré, no me gusta subir capítulos forzados, cuando hago eso se nota que lo hago por hacer, y odio eso, lo mismo que cuando leo me gusta que los capitulos sean coherentes, sino hacen que la historia pierda fuerza.**

**Estoy abierta a sugerencias, las agradecería enormemente. Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia.**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	5. 4º Accidente fatal

**4º- Accidente fatal**

Tres años habían pasado desde aquella proposición, tres años desde que Katniss y Peeta se habían casado y formado su propia familia. Habían comprado una casa muy cerca de la de los padres de Peeta, y hacía apenas unos meses de su boda cuando se enteraron de que estaba en camino un bebé. Y nueve meses después nació la pequeña Willow.

Tres años después del nacimiento de Willow, Katniss y Annie se llevaban a los tres niños cada tarde al parque para que jugaran. Prim y Willow eran inseparables, con solo tres y cinco años eran como hermanas, Cinna las quería mucho, pero cuando estaban en el parque se olvidaba de ellas, iba a jugar con James, su mejor amigo.

Cinna y James estaban jugando a la pelota mientras Katniss y Annie vigilaban a Prim y Willow, James lanzó la pelota demasiado fuerte y salió a la carretera.

-Ha sido culpa tuya, ve a por ella.

-Vale- Cinna se giró hacia la carretera- ¡Mamá voy a coger la pelota!- Salió corriendo sin esperar la respuesta de su madre.

Katniss, al escuchar a su hijo, se giró y vio como corría hacia la carretera, ella se levantó corriendo y lo llamó, pero fue demasiado tarde, un coche lo había arrollado.

-¡CINNA!- Corrió hasta él y lo cogió en brazos.

-¡Lo lamento! ¡No lo vi! ¡Salió de repente!- El conductor del coche estaba consternado- ¡Pediré una ambulancia!

Annie cogió a Prim y a Willow y las llevó hasta el coche, Katniss subió en la ambulancia con Cinna mientras ellas iban en el coche. Katniss llamó a Peeta mientras iba junto a su hijo, estaba histérica, Peeta corrió a la puerta de urgencias, cuando llegaron, los médicos se llevaron al niño dentro, dejándolos a ellos en la sala de espera.

Una hora estuvieron esperando allí, cuando por fin, el médico salió del box donde estaba el pequeño.

-¿Cómo está Cinna?- Preguntó Katniss desesperada.

-Sobrevivirá- Respondió el médico sin muchos ánimos- Pero deberá usar una silla de ruedas durante el resto de su vida- Katniss dio un grito ahogado, llorando desolada, Peeta la abrazó con fuerza, igual de consternado- Su columna vertebral ha quedado completamente destrozada, ha sido un milagro que siga con vida- Peeta apretó más su abrazo sobre Katniss- La parte superior podrá moverla pero la inferior no.

-¡DIOS!- Katniss se tiró al suelo, completamente destrozada- ¡Tenía que haberlo tenido más vigilado! ¡Esto es culpa mía!

-Katniss, cálmate.

-¿¡Como he podido dejar que le suceda esto!?

-¡Katniss!- Peeta le gritó y ella calló en el acto- Esto no es culpa tuya, Cinna salió corriendo, no podías hacer nada- La abrazó con cariño, intentando reconfortarla, aunque él se sentía de la misma manera.

Annie llamó por teléfono, asegurándoles que no tenían que preocuparse por Willow mientras Cinna estuviera allí, ella se encargaría de ella.

Por más palabras que Peeta le decía, Katniss solo podía llorar mientras su marido la conducía por los pasillos de urgencias, llegaron a la habitación y abrieron la puerta. Cinna estaba despierto, con un gotero en su brazo y los ojos llorosos.

-Cinna...- Katniss corrió junto a él y lo abrazó, Cinna no se movió a penas- Mi niño, lo siento tanto- Ella solo lloraba.

-No llores mamá, por favor- Peeta se puso junto a ellos y los abrazó a los dos, Katniss parecía haberse calmado un poco al estar con el niño- Papá, ¿por qué no puedo mover mis piernas?- Preguntó asustado.

-Hijo- Peeta se sentó en el borde de la cama- Sabes que has sufrido un accidente muy grave- Él asintió- El coche te ha hecho mucho daño y no vas a poder moverlas- Cinna puso cara de espanto- Tu espalda está muy mal y no se puede curar.

-Pero... ¿Cómo voy a jugar a las carreras con James? ¿Y el fútbol?

-Cielo- Katniss intentó animar a su hijo que mostraba en sus inocentes ojitos el miedo a que lo que su padre le decía fuera verdad- Aunque no puedas hacer esas cosas podrás hacer muchas otras...- Estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar- Yo... Yo...- Miró a Peeta- No puedo...- Se levantó y salió de la habitación poniéndose a llorar.

-¡Mamá!- La llamó Cinna con temor- ¿Por qué se va mamá?- La voz de Cinna estaba tomada por las lágrimas que empezaban a caer- ¿Ya no me quiere? ¿No me quiere porque salí corriendo y ahora no puedo andar?

-No, claro que no campeón- Peeta lo abrazó con fuerza intentando calmarlo- Mamá está triste, piensa que es culpa suya lo que te ha ocurrido, después volverá a entrar- Cinna asintió abrazando también a su padre- Y no te desanimes, todo saldrá bien.

Cinna estuvo algo serio el tiempo que estuvo en el hospital, veía a su madre llorar cuando pensaba que él estaba durmiendo y a su padre consolarla a cada momento, se sentía muy mal por ser el causante de todo eso. Y todo empeoró cuando le dieron el alta y lo llevaron de nuevo a casa.

Él intentaba hacer cosas y no podía, su madre siempre tenía que ir a ayudarlo. No podía subir a su cuarto cuando quería ni tampoco salir a jugar. Peeta quería remodelar la casa para que tuviera todas las necesidades de Cinna pudiera precisar, pero eso llevaba tiempo, así que viendo que no podía hacer nada, Cinna se refugiaba en la sala de música, tocando el piano. Al principio eran melodías cortas y mal tocadas, pero tras dos o tres meses fue mejorando, su única compañía eran Prim y Willow, que a pesar de ser pequeñas, le animaban mucho. Pero aun así, Cinna estaba triste.

Una tarde que Willow estaba enferma en cama y Prim estaba sola con Cinna en la sala de música, él no dejaba de quejarse por todo, por como lo trataban sus padres, sus amigos... Todo el mundo. Al escucharlo, Prim se puso a llorar.

-¿Por qué lloras Prim?- Le preguntó asustado por si se había hecho daño- ¿Estás bien?- Ella negó- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Tú estás triste- Dijo ella mirándolo- Yo vengo todos los días para intentar alegrarte, pero nunca lo estás- Sollozó de nuevo- Me da pena verte así cuando no deberías.

-¿Ah no?- Preguntó él un poco molesto por el comentario de ella- ¿Esto no te parece que es para molestarse?- Dijo señalando su silla- Nadie me trata igual.

-Cinna, mi mamá me dijo que tu estabas muy malito, que podías haber muerto con ese coche... Yo estoy contenta, porque tu no tas muerto, tu tas aquí conmigo, aunque sea en esa silla- Se lanzó a abrazarlo- No quiero que estés triste Cinna, eres mi mejor amigo y quiero ayudarte.

La niña salió corriendo a ver a Willow, sin decirle nada más a Cinna, dejándolo pensativo. Él, a pesar de sus cinco años, era muy inteligente y sabía que Prim tenía razón, él había tenido mucha suerte de haber salido con vida, así que se armó de valor y llevó su silla de ruedas hasta la cocina, donde estaba Katniss.

-Mamá- Ella se giró y lo miró- Tengo que hablar contigo.

-Claro tesoro- Ella se sentó junto a él- ¿Necesitas algo?

-No- La miró a los ojos- No fue tu culpa que me quedara así- Katniss se quedó boquiabierta- Yo fui el que corrió tras la pelota y tú no podías hacer nada- Cinna extendió los brazos para que su madre lo cogiera, Katniss se lo puso en las rodillas. Cinna la abrazó en cuanto estuvo en el regazo de su madre- Deja de llorar por mí, por favor, no quiero que llores más.

-Cinna- Katniss le devolvió el abrazo- ¿Cómo es posible que siendo tan pequeño seas tan fuerte?

-No soy tan fuerte, Prim me ha dicho una cosa que me ha hecho pensar- Cinna se armó de valor- ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

-Lo que quieras, cariño.

-Como no puedo salir a jugar al fútbol ni subir a mi cuarto, he estado tocando el piano. ¿Puedo dar clases de piano?- Lo dijo serio pero con un brillo de súplica en su voz.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Si, por favor- Esta vez, al pedirlo con esa voz inocente sí que parecía tener cinco años- Te prometo que me esforzaré, y que a partir de ahora sonreiré siempre, no dejaré que esta silla me ponga triste nunca más- Katniss se quedó pálida-Y me gustaría que tú tampoco lloraras más, mamá.

-Si tu consigues olvidarte de la silla y hacer cosas de verdad por ti mismo, te prometo que no volveré a llorar- Cinna sonrió y la abrazó de nuevo, sellando así el trato que acababan de hacer.

Cuando Peeta llegó a casa por la noche tras el trabajo en la panadería y escuchó de labios de Katniss la conversación que había tenido con Cinna, no podía creérselo, esa forma de hablar no era propia de un niño de cinco años, pero él, para la corta edad que tenía, había sufrido mucho.

Katniss hacía un rato que lo había llevado a su habitación, así que Peeta fue hasta allí para hablar con él. Se sorprendió al encontrar a su pequeña Willow dormida en la cama junto a él, que le acariciaba el cabello lentamente.

-Campeón, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Si- Respondió en un susurro haciéndole un gesto para que entrara- ¿Pasa algo?

-Tu madre me ha dicho lo que habéis hablado esta tarde- Peeta se sentó al borde de la cama, en el lado en el que Willow dormía- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti cariño, me alegro de que quieras hacer cosas por ti mismo- Cinna sonrió- ¿Puedo saber que ha hecho que cambies tu actitud? Antes de irme esta mañana estabas muy deprimido.

-Prim me ha dicho que la tía Annie le había dicho que podía haber muerto en ese accidente- Se puso serio- Ella dijo que se alegraba de que estuviera vivo aunque fuera en esta silla... Pensé que tenía razón, así que no debo estar triste.

-Hijo, me asombra mucho que hables así, parece que tengas bastantes más años.

-¿Te molesta?- Peeta negó y miró a Willow- Tenía miedo y ha venido aquí conmigo.

-Muy bien, pero voy a llevarla a su cuarto, ¿vale?

-Vale- Peeta la cogió y la llevó, pero antes de salir Cinna lo llamó- Papá, cuando la hayas dejado, ¿puedes venir y contarme un cuento?

-Claro que si pequeño- Peeta le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, su hijo, aunque actuara como un adulto con lo que se refería a su condición, en el resto de cosas era el mismo niño encantador que tanto quería.


End file.
